The Music Of My Life
by Yung Girl K
Summary: Just random songs to go along with Andre's life. Please read and Review : I suck at summary but hope you guys enjoy the songfics goodness.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Victorious. I also do not own Swim Good by Frank Oceans.

This is another moment of random inspiration from my iPod. I originally wrote this songfic to be a second chapter to my oneshot Songs for Women. But I felt this would be a way better first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Andre had just been riding around. He couldn't take sitting in the house alone. She had left him. Left him and the love they shared. All he had left was his broken heart.

Flashback…

"Dre, you're always busy you never have time for me." Jamie said with sadness in her eyes. Andre stopped what he was doing and gave her this tired look.

"Look babe, I'm sick of having the same conversation." Damn it Andre we wouldn't have the same conversation if actually sit down and talk to me." Jamie said with anger mixing in with the look on her face.

"Girl I don't have time to talk about this I have to get ready for this show that coming up." Andre added trying to keep his voice calm.

"Andre Harris, Do you care more about the music then girl you have spent the last two years with?" Jamie claimed her anger starting to show.

"Jamie, you need to chill out with this. I love you and you know I do. You know this music thing is for us. I'm trying get us to a better life." Andre emphasized trying not show how irked he was getting.

"Dre is that why you never answer you phone when I call after a show or while you're in the studio". Jamie expressed with tears of anger or sadness or maybe even both started slowly roll down her cheek. "Jay you know I'm working I have no reason to lie-"Andre couldn't even finish before she yelled. "Andre Harris STOP FUCKING LIEING TO ME YOU KNOW YOUR LIFE IS PRETTY MUCH ON TWITTER AND INSTAGRAM." I've seen the photos of all the different clubs and all the different girls."She was sobbing for sure now. Though broken words "So please Andre will do one last thing for me?" "Just don't lie to me that all I asks". She said with the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jamie, baby what do you mean one last thing and what do you mean by lieing I would never cheat on you girl?" Andre said with anger on his face.

"I'm done Dre I'm fucking done" she cried. And with that she left him standing there after picking up her stuff. She dropped her key on the nightstand. After all that she walked over to him kissed his cheek. Then she was gone out the door and his life.

Present Day…

This was the reason Andre Harris was ridding alone by himself just singing and ridding with no place to go. He just was cursing on the coast with the ocean breeze going through his dreads. And this one song playing over and over in his head…

_That's a pretty big trunk on my Lincoln town car, ain't it?_

_Big enough to take these broken hearts and put'em in it_

_Now I'm driving 'round on the boulevard trunk bleeding_

_And every time the cops pull me over, they don't ever see them_

_And I've got this black suit on_

_Roaming around like ready for a funeral_

_Five more miles 'til the road runs out_

_I'm about to drive to the ocean_

_I'mma try to swim from something bigger than me_

_Kick off my shoes and swim good, and swim good_

_Take off this suite and swim good, and swim good, good_

_Got some pretty good on this 808 cd, yeah_

_Memory seats I'm sitting on stay heated_

_I woulda put tints on my windows but what's the difference_

_If I feel like a Ghost, no Swayze, ever since I lost my baby _

_I had this black suit on_

_Roaming around like ready for a funeral_

_One more mile 'til road runs out_

_I'm about to drive to the ocean_

_I'mma Try to swim from something bigger than me_

_Kick off my shoes and swim good, and swim good_

_Take off this suite and swim good, and swim good, good_

_I'm going off, don't try stopping me_

_I'm going off don't try saving_

_No flares, no vest, and no fear_

_Waves are washing me (out)_

_I'm about to drive in the ocean _

_I'mma try to swim from something bigger than me_

_Kick off my shoes and swim good, and swim good_

_Take off this suite and swim good, and swim good, good_

Andre finally pulled over and notice he was a beach town little bit north of LA. Parking his car in the parking lot of the public beach he sat down on sand and looked at the sunset. While he sat there his mind went to Jamie and the last two months have been hell without her.

Andre stood up he was tried thinking he pulled his shirt off ran into the ocean. Not caring about his jean just trying to stop thinking. After an hour the sun had gone down. He had started to get chilly. Running back to the car he felt a lot better. He was finally able to let go of Jamie and move on with his life. With a smile hurried to pull out the parking and head to the studio he was suddenly hit with a spark of inspiration run into his mind.

Well Peeps that it. Its finally finish at 3:06 in the morning. Thank goodness I don't have class today or would be screwed for real. Chapter two is coming soon but I have to do some minor tweaking to the story Well thanks for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Songs For Women

I was inspired by the Frank Ocean Songs For Women. I was just sitting around listen to my iPod at 12am, and random story idea popped into my head. This is the end results. I love songfics so just another for me. Hope you guys enjoy it please review.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters from the show. I also do not the song Songs For Women this is owned by Frank Ocean.**_

Andre Harris was chilling in his basement studio. He was working on a couple of tracks. He had a few homies in the room with him being extra ears. Then Mike asked him "Hey Andre do sings songs to get your women?" Andre looked up from the mixing board and said "Fool what are talking about?" Then Mike asked again "Do you sing song to get to women?" Andre got this thoughtful look in his eye and said….

"Ayee to be real When I was younger I used to wonder like….."

_If I was singing songs, just to sing the songs_

_Or if was singing cause that's what the bitches wanted_

_I couldn't play guitar like Van Halen _

_Had no secret chords like Saint David_

_But she still came around, ate her lunch with me_

_Used try to park her car to try to bus with me_

_But I would say girl don't be dumb, I'm riding shotgun_

_We could go to my house after school, after school, after school_

_Cause my dad don't clock off 'till late, off 'till late, off 'till late_

_We could kick it in the living room_

_Looking through my whole vinyl collection_

_And you could teach me how to slow dance or something_

_And I'mma give you chills harmonizing to Otis, Isiey, Marvin_

_Now I'm in the lab, always working late_

_Always sleeping past, the breakfast she makes_

_She used to stop by, come and holla at me…._

_Put her purse down and try to battle rap me_

_She don't do that no more, no more, no more_

_Don't even listen to the songs I record_

_But she be banging that Drake in my car_

_I'm so far gone, she stay blasting that Trey and his songs_

_All damn day long, its, like she never heard of me_

"So Dre you do sing songs to get women?" Mike said sitting back looking at Andre

"Naw", Andre said with a straight face.

Mike was getting little mad now and said "Okay I don't believe you"

"Nope I swear I never do it" Andre said looking back at Mike.

Dre, Mane who you think your kiddin I know you, you stole my girlfriend Mike said getting even more upset.

Ignoring Mike, Andre turned back to the mixing board and said….

_Now see I just don't play fair, but it's fair enough_

_Cause yo girl broke my heart in half _

_Now I'm singing 'bout heartbreak_

_And now I'm singing 'bout love lost_

But what you think I do it for….

All I write is love songs, but she not her to listen

All these Songs For Women.

**That over.**

**This Random Moment is over.**

**Please review even if you don't like it….**

**Peace and Chesse…**


End file.
